


You Don´t Know What Love Is

by Apollonia_McFife



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Good vs Evil, Grief, Heartbreak, Loss, Love, Magic, Sex, Tears, Weapons, injuries, mentioning death, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_McFife/pseuds/Apollonia_McFife
Summary: This is the sequel to "Angie McFife" https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953825/chapters/71045628After their victory over the evil wizard Zargothrax, the McFife twins Angus and Angie are ahead of a whole new adventure. The adventure of love.But things aren´t that easy and Angus has to realise, that choosing between two people who mean a lot to you is one of the hardest decisions in life...So...How gentle can a demigod be? And is he able to love?What happened to Ralathor in the past, that turned his heart into a piece of ice?Is a bartender worthy of a crown prince?And can a pure heart really defeat evil?All this questions may be answered here...
Relationships: Angus McFife and Deenah McKenney (OC), The Hootsman and Angie McFife (OC)





	You Don´t Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> -Yeah, Angus has a twin sister...  
> -Can contain violence, strong language and stuff like that sometimes.  
> \- Definetly sometimes NSFW!!! Those chapters will have a note and could be skipped. Don´t like, don´t read!!!  
> -At some points this may break your heart...  
> -And as always: If you find any lore or timeline, you can keep it ;)  
> \- Oh and don´t forget: This is all just fiction!  
> -New chapter every Sunday  
> \- No unicorns were harmed in the making of this story

The victory over Zargothrax was a few weeks ago. Angus was fine, at least outwardly. The knife had left no mark when the evil wizard rammed it into his chest. By the purity of his heart and the power of the hammer, it simply dissolved into dust. Ralathor had explained to him at length how exactly that happened, but Angus had already forgotten about it. What he couldn't forget, especially not in his dreams, was the moment when Zargothrax stabbed him. The evil in his eyes, the pain in Angus' chest, and the fear that it wouldn't work. It had worked, and the worry that he might be corrupted by evil was completely unfounded. He was kind, happy, energetic, and lovable as always. Only Deenah McKenney, the curly bartender from the pub, knew how it really looked inside of him sometimes. And Angie, of course. At least he couldn't fool his twin sister. Did she also know that it wasn’t just one amusing night? That Angus was secretly meeting Deenah and not telling anyone for fear of being scolded and laughed at? He really liked Deenah and enjoyed being with her. She gave him something he didn't know before...

Today combat training was ahead of the twins. They both knew how to use their weapons, that was clear. And Angie had just proven this impressively by sending the Hootsman and his battle axe onto the canvas and now towering over him triumphantly. "You're getting better and better!"  
Hoots praised the pretty McFife, who was not only his training partner, but also kept him company in many fights on the mattress... Angie stepped off him, held out her hand, and helped him up.  
"You're just unfocused and you're getting distracted by my sister!" Angus teased and deep down, Hoots knew that his buddy was right.  
“Now you, Prince! No distraction, no mercy! Head to head, axe against hammer!”  
Angus grabbed his hammer and swung it around, confident of victory. "You have no chance, Hootsy!"  
The Hootsman scowled at Angus. “You know very well that I hate it when you call me that! You´re going down, my friend!”  


And so it happened...  
Hoots had severed Angus' shirt with the edge of his battle axe, so everyone could see the deep red welts on his chest... Hoots laughed. “Who is unfocused and distracted? I could have slashed you, Angus! But by Hoots, this Deenah takes you pretty hard!”  
An embarrassed blush rose in the crown prince's face as he looked down at himself. "They're not from Deenah!"  
Hoots laughed again and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Do you really think I don't know that you sneak out of the castle every night to meet her?"  
Angus swallowed.  
"Hey, don't worry! Ralathor won't find out anything from me!”  
Angie nodded and pinched Angus on the cheek. Oh, how much he hated that! “My brother is finally getting laid! The odd Commander won't find out anything from me either!”  
“If he doesn't already know…” Angus mumbled and immediately winced.  
“Anguuus! To me when training is over!” Ralathor called from one of the countless castle windows and Angus nodded.  
“I just need a new shirt! I'm on my way!" He replied and immediately left.

Angie looked at Hoots. "Ralathor is too strict with my brother!" She remarked and Hoots nodded.  
"Yes, a little. But believe me, he only means well!”  
Angie looked contrite to the floor.  
"Just not with me ..."  
Hoots pushed her chin up with his index finger and looked at her. "Hey, but I do!"  
He wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, let's celebrate your victory in my tent."  
"You know that you also have a room in the castle?"  
"Yes, but in my tent we are alone..." 

With his knees trembling slightly, Angus entered Ralathors study, which contained more books than Angus could read in his entire life.  
"What can I do for you?" Angus asked, sat down on the only chair in this room that didn't have a book on it, and thoughtfully leafed through a copy. His thoughts went to Deenah. What was she doing right now?  
"How is it going with you and Deenah McKenney?" Ralathor asked and pushed one of the books onto a shelf.  
"Oh, very good!" Angus replied, beaming with joy, until he noticed what had happened and his smile suddenly froze. "Fuck, you tricked me!"  
“No cursing in my study!”  
“Sorry…”  
Ralathor shrugged and took the book from Angus. “She's a bartender, Angus!”  
“So what? I like her!"  
"You don't!"  
"Yes!"  
"You are blinded by her big..."  
"She is beautiful and funny and I have the feeling she is the only one who really listens to me."  
"She is not worthy of you!"  
"Oh, I´m sorry! Not everyone can make out with a demigod!”  
“I don't care what Angie does!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because she won't be king!”  
“I won't give up Deenah!”  
“Yes, you will!”  
“If so, I might not want to become king!”  
“You won't give up Dundee! Especially not for a bartender!”  
“Of course you don't understand! After all, you were never in love!”  
“I was!”  
Angus was amazed. Ralathor in love?  
“I was in love, Angus! And you only get trouble and a broken heart from it.”  
"I do not believe you! You don't know what love is!”  
Angus stormed off.  
"Where are you going!? Angus McFife, stay here! Anguuus!"


End file.
